


when the saints go marching in

by danthezijn



Series: one hale of a pair [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (at least not as graphic as it could have been), BAMF Stiles, But it's not very graphic, Conflicted Allison, Exasperated Stiles, Gen, Master of Death Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Stiles saves Erica & Boyd, beginning of a friendship between stiles & erica & boyd, but also between stiles & allison, i don't really know how to tag this, there's a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: He’s not surprised when he’s taken after the lacrosse game. Gerard and his goons, their intentions, were noticeable from miles away. That doesn’t mean he won’t have fun with this though.-or: what really happened in the Argent basement.





	when the saints go marching in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> astrospace commented on 'i have always been here before': "very good new story, may i suggest you write the confrontation between Gerard and Stiles, and the Panic of Gerard when he realise Who Stiles is, and Stiles telling Gerard that he will go straight to Hell for all that he did?"
> 
> -
> 
> the response to this series keeps being astounding. I've got 2 more prompts in this universe, almost fully written, but please feel free to give me more! I'm really enjoying it :)
> 
> title is 'when the saints go marching in' by the isley brothers.
> 
> based on the word 'saint'.
> 
> all mistakes are my own!

He’s not surprised when he’s taken after the lacrosse game. Gerard and his goons, their intentions, were noticeable from miles away. That doesn’t mean he won’t have fun with this though. That man has been an inconvenience since the beginning, has been long overdue for Death – all in all, it’s time for him to go.

 

It’s also, possibly, the only time where Scott didn’t believe him and listen to him, which stings a bit. After a couple of lifetimes, you get used to disappointment, but that doesn’t mean it’s appreciated.

 

What does – if only slightly – surprise him, is the sight of Erica and Boyd. They’re beaten badly, hanging on that ceiling, their faces nothing but agony and sweat and it makes Stiles want to _kill._ Taking a steadying breath, that Gerard probably interprets as fear if his quiet chuckle is anything to go by, he makes sure to give them a reassuring nod. They seem confused and dazed, but if the way their shoulders sag is any indication, they trust him.

 

That’s good. Maybe he’ll be able to convince them to stay as well, after this.

 

Gerard takes that time to start monologuing. You’d think that after so many years bad guys would know better, but they don’t. It gives Stiles the possibility to record everything - secret microphones are an invention mortals truly got right – and later he’ll sent it to the Supernatural Order. See if the Argent family and collaborating hunter families will still get away with their bullshit then. If the way Gerard is giving away all of his secrets in any indication, probably not.

 

Otherwise, Stiles himself will make sure of it.

 

The old man just keeps going and going, so Stiles sighs loudly to interrupt him. Erica and Boyd send him a fearful look, but he just grins. Turning around, he sees the look of annoyance on Gerard’s face as he finally stops talking.

 

Just to rile him up, Stiles asks, “Why are you telling me this? You’re giving me enough to incriminate you and the next four generations of your family.”

 

Gerard _tsks_ , seeming smug about having a reason to indulge Stiles. “It doesn’t matter, does it? You’re just here so we can send a… message, to McCall. The rest of my family has nothing to do with it.”

 

That is the exact moment Allison appears on the top of the stairs, looking surprised at the scene in front of her. She doesn’t look disgusted, though, which sends another wave of pure anger through Stiles. He doesn’t begrudge her for taking away some of his Scott time, but not being phased by your classmates being tortured? What, just because they’re werewolves? She’s lost some of his respect.

 

It does explain the swirl of confusion she’s been emitting lately. He should’ve kept a closer eye on her, for now it seems Grandpa Gerard has his claws in her. A shame, really.

 

“They don’t, huh?” He asks, instead of throwing both Allison and Gerard through the wall like he so badly wants to. “Nice of you to join us, Allison. Care to tell me why you’re here?”

 

Both Argents seem surprised by his tone of voice. Gerard walks towards him, taser in hand. Stiles grabs his wrist in an iron grip before Gerard can even think of touching him with that, not that it would do a lot. The old man seems surprised and Allison let’s out a cry as she goes for the gun on her hip and aims it at his head. Pity.

 

The smirk on his face feels _full_ , both with teeth and mania. “Me grabbing your gramps goes too far, but him torturing your classmates doesn’t? I’d check your priorities, Allison.”

 

She huffs, steadily taking a couple of steps closer. Stiles hears Boyd and Erica cry out, as much as they can with their mouths taped shut, but he can’t give them attention right now. “It’s not torture if they deserve it. They’re monsters.”

 

The cries turn into growls, and Stiles rolls his eyes. “And you believed that bullshit? You’re supposed to be a smart girl.”

 

“What do you mean? Are you saying protecting myself and other normal humans isn’t smart?”

 

Stiles can’t help but snort at that. “The only thing you’re protecting is your grandfather’s speciest agenda. Humans normally don’t need protection from something that doesn’t bother them.”

 

“You’re wrong!” She screams, finger going to the trigger of her gun. “I saw it. Boyd and Erica attacked hunters from our family, they’re feral. They need to be put down.”

 

“Was that before or after the hunters attacked them?”

 

“Does it matter? They still attacked back. They could have run.”

 

“Would you have run?” He asks her honestly. “If you’re attacked by someone who’s got so much judgement against you, would you run? Or would you fight for your own?”

 

She growls, sounding so much like the supernatural creatures she supposedly despises. “I’m fighting for my own right now, aren’t I?”

 

“That’s right, sweetie.” Gerard butts in. Stiles should’ve known he wouldn’t just shut up. “Protecting our family is all that matters. All those feral beasts deserve to _die_.” The last word is said with so much venom that even Allison seems taken aback by it.

 

Time to use the big guns, then.

 

He sends a silent apology to Scott, knowing his brother didn’t want it to be revealed this way, but he needs her to understand. “So you’re saying Scott should die as well? He’s a werewolf too, you know.”

 

Allison seems shell-shocked. She’s silent for a while, before she quietly, her voice wavering, speaks up again. “Impossible. He’d never hurt a fly.”

 

Stiles snorts. “You got that right, at least. Because being a supernatural creature doesn’t make you a monster.” He pulls Gerard closer to him, keeping the grip on his wrist while wrapping his other hand around his throat, but not squeezing. “Ignorance does.” And he smiles his _true_ smile, full of teeth and menace, and it’s the first time Gerard seems scared. He revels in it.

 

The sound of a cocking gun brings his attention back to Allison. There’s uncertainty in her eyes, but her face looks determined. “That doesn’t give you the right to hurt him, though.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. Turning back to Erica and Boyd, who seem to have stopped trying to get free and are looking at Stiles like they’re uncertain about him, he smiles gently. “You know what does give me right?”

 

In the silence, where he slowly lets his true power bleed through, he hears both Gerard and Allison gasp. Allison’s hands start trembling and Gerard starts struggling in his grip. He makes sure to apply pressure to his throat, so the man can’t talk.

 

“Burning a family alive. Multiple families, at that. All innocent families. No matter if they’re werewolves, or a different creature, not one family deserves to die like that. Mothers, children, brothers and sisters. All dying seconds away from each other, stuck in a burning house with the screams of their family in their ears and the smell of their burning flesh in their noses. Because one psycho grandpa decided that they don’t deserve to live. Because they’re different. Because _he’s_ the one that’s scared.”

 

He turns back to Allison, then, seeing the tears streaming down her face. “You know one of the families I’m talking about, right?”

 

She shakes her head, but not in denial to his question. In disbelief.

 

“Do you know where your grandpa Gerard and auntie Kate were on the night of the Hale house fire?”

 

Another shake of her head and a sob escaping her throat. She forces out an “Impossible,” before falling on her knees. She keeps the gun on him, though. Maybe she’s smarter than he thought.

 

Gerard starts struggling, then, and because Stiles is so focused on making Allison understand he doesn’t notice until it’s too late. The old man is – surprisingly – faster than him as he strikes out and tases him. While it doesn’t do much to Stiles, it does make him freeze in surprise. It’s enough for Gerard to run back to Allison, force the gun out of her hand and shoot Stiles through the head.

 

Multiple things happen at once. Allison’s hands fly to her mouth, a silent gasp of shock making its way out of her mouth. Erica and Boyd start crying out again, struggling harder than they did before but still to no avail. Gerard looks triumphant, slowly lowering the gun as he holds it out in front of Allison again, as if he wants her to take it. All she does is look at him with a disbelieving stare.

 

The confident smile on Gerard’s face starts slipping when Stiles doesn’t fall over. Instead, he smiles and smiles and smiles, until his face is split in two with it. He slowly touches his forehead, where the bullet entered, and carefully uses a bit of magnetic magic to take it out. The surprised silence is deafening, but he revels in it.

 

He takes this time to study the bullet, the flesh on his forehead slowly knitting itself back together. Looking up, he stares Gerard straight in the eyes. “You’re going to have to try harder than that. You’ve dodged me many times before, but tonight is your final night.”

 

Slowly walking forwards, his only focus is Gerard. The man seems to realize what Stiles is, _who_ he is, and the fear on his face is better than the taste of curly fries. It’s the most delicious thing Stiles has seen in a while and he’s glad the fear froze the old man in place. It gives him the time he needs to summon his scythe, wrap it behind the old man’s neck, and say, “Goodbye, Gerard Argent. The world will be better without you in it and Hell all the happier.”

 

He ends the statement with a slash, cutting straight through the man’s neck. His head rolls off onto the ground, body crumpling not long after, and nobody even makes a noise. The scythe disappears as Stiles turns around and walks calmly back to Boyd and Erica. They look at him with a combination of fear but also respect and he makes sure to smile gently at them again. They’re safe with him, is what he wants them to know.

 

Quickly ripping the tape from their mouths, he starts untying them from the ceiling, making sure to send some healing magic into their bodies when he touches their skin. Even without the tape, none of them talk. He carefully puts himself between them, both of them using a shoulder to lean on and stay upright. He keeps standing there until they relax, both of their bodies melting into his and both of them breathing deeply.

 

The three of them start walking towards the stairs, slowly, Stiles making sure not to jostle the wounds both werewolves are sporting. They get about halfway before Allison finally makes a noise again, and the sob almost makes him feel bad. Almost.

 

“You can come with us, if you want,” he offers, because no matter what she said and did tonight, he knows it was mostly because she was manipulated. There is still hope for her.

 

Erica and Boyd both make a noise, but it sounds more like a whine than a noise of protest. They can probably tell as well, then.

 

They’re stopped in the middle of the stairs, the werewolves feeling heavier by the second, and he’s about to give up and just walk away when he hears footsteps following him. He looks over his shoulder, sees her waiting behind him with an uncertain look on her face, and gives her a reassuring smile instead of an intimidating one for the first time that night. She smiles back, still uncertain, but helps him by taking Erica and hauling her up the stairs.

 

The jeep can barely hold all of them, but they make it work. Once he gets them all to his house, they pile into his bed, bloodied and beaten and confused, but alive, and Stiles makes sure to hug them all and comfort them while he does so. They fall asleep like that, limbs tangled and soft breathing in their ears. They sleep for as long as they can.

 

His dad isn’t even surprised by the extra teenagers in his kitchen the next morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gerard realized what stiles is, but did the rest? guess I'll have more fun playing around in this universe. the next part will be in this verse as well!
> 
> let me know what you think :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
